Sky High: Revenge of Peace
by JaysonAFM
Summary: Many years have passed since the events of "Sky High," but when William Stronghold's world is torn apart, bit by bit, by his father's old arch nemesis and his bestfriends' father, he must fight back with all his might to save all that he loves... at least what's left of it.


SKY HIGH

-REVENGE OF PEACE-

No more than a perfect sunset shined bright over the floating fortress of a school as the ceremony approached its end. William Stronghold, now twenty-seven, and his high school sweetheart, Layla, had finally spoken their vows on the very steps of Sky High, taking the final step to a long life of love and friendship. The grass glowed green and the sky streaked in tones of yellow and purple, and the soft wind nibbled at their cheeks.

"You may kiss the bride," Principle Powers said, peering into the eyes of her two most accomplished students since the great duo of Commander and Jetstream. And as they closed their eyes and leaned into each other's blissful lips, the roaring sound of trouble attacked their ears.

Two F-22 Fighter Jets soared over the wedding, bursting flares to gain attention. In sudden shock, their audience all jumped up from their chairs and followed the path of the jets. "Mom," Will said, hinting at his mother, Jetstream, to draw them away. She shot into the sky like a rogue bullet, pursuing the metal birds, and caught speed in between them and pointed down to the pilots. The jets both launched off in seperate directions as a third came unloading rounds into Jetstream's stomach, forcing her out of the air and landing on Sky High's front porch.

Will became numb in disbelief, and everyone attending grew sick to their stomachs. Will's father, Commander, dropped to his and screamed in mental agony, as blood spewed from Jetstream's cold body. William was no longer the happiest man of the day, and launched himself into the sky, rippling apart the ground beneath him. "Will, no!" his father shouted, but he was already out of reach.

The jets wrapped around the school in formation. Will reached super sonic and ripped through through one jet like he was diving into a pool. Quickly catching stability and turning around, he shot back towards the other two. Layla gave Commander a daring look as she rooted up a large maple tree from the dirt. As the jets circled around once more and then split up, Commander yanked the tree from the ground and hurled it at the second jet like it was a baseball, hitting and causing the jet to crumble in flames. As it fell from the sky, it approached where the audience had been sitting. "Every body move!" Mr Boy yelled. And as the torched remains smacked into the concrete of the school and neared everyone, Coach Boomer let out a "boom" that put the flames out and put a hault to the ruins.

The final jet was left as Will latched his hand onto the left wing, pulling himself to the cockpit. The pilot noticed him and quickly pulled up, flying up into the sky. Higher and higher they went as Will struggled to hang on. Colder and darker it began to seem. And just in the nick of time, as he began to fight for air, Will punched his way through the glass, yanking the pilot out and punching him into space. The jet continue to follow the stars, and the air from his lungs escaped Will as he fell back to Earth.

Layla noticed he was not slowing down, and grew a great big vein that she began to run across, climbing higher and higher, and catching Will at last minute. The hit the ground of Sky High as Will caught his breath back. "Thank you, my love," he said, staring into his newly wedded wife. She smiled, but a single tear left his eyes.

"William," his father said, "we have to figure out who did this." At a loss, Will glanced to all the others away from his father and asked, "and mom?" A river escaped the aged eyes of the Commander as he knelt down to hug his son, but William did not hug back. Instead, he studied his overwhelmed audience. "Mr. Stronghold," Layla said, "I think he knows something," referring to Will's sudden expression of outrage that wore itself well on his face. He nudged his father aside as he stood.

"You know something! You know something, don't you you son of a bitch!" Will shouted as he gave a powerful right hook to Warren Peace's face, flinging him through the air. Warren quickly stumbled back onto his feet and was quick to correct Will. "No, no I don't know anything!" Warren pleaded. Layla saw the truth behind his eyes though. "You lie," she said.

Will began to rush towards him with the meaning to attack, but instead, Commander pushed him aside and grabbed Warren, picking him up by the throat. "You know something, and you better spill it," Commander said, "or else your guts will be what's spilled all over this campus." Warran wanted to speak, but his throat was being tightened to the point of death. He lit the flames upon his hands and burned the Commander, forcing him to let go.

He dropped to ground and stood up off his knees. "I don't _know_ anything," he said, "but I have a pretty damn good guess." Coach Boomer stood behind Warren in an attempt to intimidate, "speak, hot head." Will stepped forward and looked dead in the eyes of his friend. Warren met his chin with his chest and said, "my father returns."


End file.
